


A True Family

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursley's a few years before going to Hogwarts and is exposed to love and magic. He his taught and trained by those whom people consider to be Dark. How will this change Hogwarts and the Magical World?This is of course a Gamer Story.Mute Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's lungs were on fire, burning and aching. This wasn't new of course because he was often sick how could he not be with the way he was treated by his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin? He tried to draw another shaky breath as his body shook and pain engulfed him he wondered if he was really going to die this time. He hurt so bad. 

Harry Potter was nine years old but his body was no bigger than a four year olds. He was vastly underweight and you could see his ribs when his oversized shirt was removed. He had messy black hair that was coarse to the touch. He had bright green eyes that often unnerved those around him when he looked at them. His skin was pale though you couldn't tell because he'd never had a bath before or if he had he couldn't remember. 

He was startled when the door to his cupboard opened and he could hear a scream. The scream must've been loud if he could hear it. He blinked up at the woman wearing robes as she was pushed out of the way and a man in black robes knelt down and pointed a stick of wood at Harry. Harry felt a tingle of something wash over him and then another there was intense pain then he could breathe much easier. He raised shaking arms to the man hoping that the man would pick him up and take him away. The man put his stick away and picked him up cuddling him close to his chest. Harry clung to the front of his robes and snuggled as close as he could get to that warmth. 

Severus frowned at the child in his arms. Harry Potter was supposed to be nine years old not four. Why was he so small? Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. He walked out to the living room to Lucius and the Aurors. Lucius had been fighting for custody of Harry for years and the Aurors had gotten an abuse complaint for Harry. How Lucius had convinced the Aurors to bring him along was lost on Severus and was even more lost on what he, Severus, himself was doing here. 

"He needs intense Healing." Severus reported. He looked behind at the tapping on his shoulder. The female Auror who screamed was holding out a blue baby blanket. Severus took it and wrapped it tightly around Harry. The boy was shaking like a leaf in his arms. He put warming charms on the blanket and they all heard Harry sigh in relief and snuggle even closer. "It's okay, Harry, I'm here I wont let them hurt you anymore." 

"Severus?" A voice he knew well asked. He looked up from the boy to the couch and there sat Petunia Evans covered in bruises clutching at her huge son who looked unharmed. "Severus Snape? It's ....." 

"I could hardly not remember you, Tuny." Severus drawled. The woman nodded. His eyes trailed to the whale of a husband who looked to be silenced and bound his face purple. "Did you hurt him, Tuny?" Severus looked at her again. "Did. You. Hurt. Him.?" 

"No." she said, in a shaking voice. "I tired to help him. I tried to sneak him food and help him with chores. I tried to help him with everything but Vernon....." she took a sobbing breath. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It was Harry or Dudley..... I had to protect my son but I tried.......I tried." 

Severus grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eye then smashed into her mind. 

"That isn't legal." An Auror grunted. 

"I didn't see a thing." The Auror in charge replied, arms crossed over his chest looking away. 

The other three Aurors quickly faced the opposite direction as well. Taking their cue from their leader. They really had no objections against using Mind Arts on the Muggles and the Potion's Master really seemed to care which shocked them all. 

"Okay." Severus said, coming back to himself leaving Petunia rubbing her head. He backed away and looked at the Aurors who were now looking at him. "She's telling the truth. Though I hate to admit it. Also her brat has magic." 

Vernon broke the silencing charm.

"MY SON IS NOT A FREAK!" he bellowed. 

Four Silencing Charms hit him in the chest. 

"That's the fourth time he's broken that Charm." The Auror in charge growled. "Strong will for a muggle." He looked at Lucius Malfoy. " Take the kid I'll explain and start the paperwork. I'll inform you of anything concerning the family as they come." 

"Thank you." Lucius smiled. "Come, Severus let's get Harry to a safe place and get him help."

* * *

Harry woke in a soft, warm bed wearing sleeping shorts that actually fit him. He yawned cutely and found that his baby blanket was by his side clutched tightly in his right hand just the way he always slept. He also noted that he wasn't in pain anymore. He sat up and looked around. The room was grand and very large. The bed was a toddler bed that would easily fit ten kids Harry's size and he was in the very center. His sheets were a deep green silk that he found that he liked very much. His comforter matched. He blinked as the door opened and the man in black came in followed by a man with long platinum blond hair and a man with ruby red eyes. Harry instantly focused on the man in black and held his arms up. He wanted the man to hold him again. 

Severus let a small smile slip on to his face and scooped the boy up into his arms holding him and cuddling him. 

"Hello, Harry." He said, softly. "My name is Severus. " Harry blinked big killing curse green eyes up at him and nodded. "This man here is Lucius." The blond smiled and messed up Harry's hair before kissing it. "and this is Tom." The ruby eyed man kissed the back of Harry's hand. "We're going to be taking care of you from now on." Harry looked back at his man in black. His Sev and cocked his head to the side. "We wont hurt you don't worry. Now we need to give you a bath. Don't worry it wont hurt, little imp." 

Harry soon found himself in a very large bath that sat all four of them and there was still more room. The adults were wearing swim shorts but Harry was naked and was getting washed by Sev. Sev was very gentle and explained that the soap he was using was brewed by himself and that it was perfect for baby skin.

"Not that I think you're a baby because you're not." Severus said, quickly making Tom and Lucius chuckle he glared at them. "I'm just saying that your skin might be sensitive and that this soap wont hurt you." Harry nodded he was liking his bath. The water had turned black several times over but had always emptied and refilled with clean water. "I also brewed shampoo and conditioner like this for your hair and after this you'll get to eat okay? You'll have to take some potions and they wont taste good but they will help you get big and strong. I'm afraid you'll have to take them for a long time but they will help you get healthy."

"After you're done with that you can play for awhile." Lucius said, "We've got you plenty of toys." 

Harry was shocked. These people were being so nice to him. They were washing him and had said they'd healed him so he wouldn't be in pain anymore. They were going to feed him and give him Potions to make him better plus they were giving him toys to play with? What the heck was going on? He had no idea but he knew one thing he already liked this place. He liked it very much.

After his body was clean of years of dirt and filth they could see the bruises and scars and they had to hold back their anger and fight not to show it to the scared child who was now getting his hair washed. They'd all noted that Harry never made a sound but was clearly enjoying having his hair washed. 

When Harry's hair was finally clean they all got out of the bath and dried off and dressed. Harry was told that they had bought him clothes as well. He got his teeth brushed and tried to help as he'd seen Dudley do it before. After that he snuggled into Sev's arms and was carried to a small couch in front of a fire place. The men sat on the floor putting Harry on the couch. A table was in front of Harry and food appeared on it. Harry suffered through taking the Potions then he began eating the food cautiously when he wasn't punished he happily. 

When he was done the plates vanished he held his arms out to Sev again and was picked up and snuggled. Harry was soon fast asleep again. 

The men chuckled and tucked him into bed. 

"He's so adorable." Lucius said, as they tucked him in. "I do hope that he likes this play house. I thought it might be his safe place." 

"It was a great idea." Tom comforted the man, as he tucked Harry into bed and kissed his forehead. There was now no scar as Tom had realized his mistake and reabsorbed the soul inside Harry and Severus had healed the scar. "How will you keep Draco out?" 

"Wards." Lucius deadpanned. "I will not have Draco scaring Harry by forcing his friendship on him or over whelming him." 

Severus ran a few scans and continued his healing drawing on all of his magic. He could tell that caring for Harry was going to take it's toll on his magic pushing him to his limits in the next few months he sighed to himself. He really did need to get back to the school. He knew Dumbledore was going to question him missing his classes today but when Lucius had called he hadn't been able to refuse. He'd been pissed when he'd first figured out that they were going to see Harry Potter of all people but once he'd seen the boy he'd known everything he'd been told about the boy was a lie. 

"May Mother Magic punish all involved in hurting this boy." Severus breathed, pushing Harry's bangs back and kissing his forehead. "Sleep well, Harry Potter."

* * *

Magic heard Severus' words and began her work. She'd wanted a shot at Dumbledore for a long time now and now she would have it. She picked and chose who she wanted and made them appear in the Hogwarts Great Hall. There was Chaos and she revealed in it readying to make her announcement. 

Tom was shocked to be standing in the Hogwarts Great Hall with Lucius and Severus the playhouse next to them. Harry was suddenly in his arm still asleep. 

_I am Mother Magic and I have been called upon to dole out justice for the Maltreatment of one Harry Potter._

Everyone watched the child in Tom's arms glow. 

_Everyone hear must learn the truth of the lies and manipulation you have all been under for years. Most of what you think you know is lies. You will not be able to hurt each other while you are stuck here and none will be able to leave Hogwarts grounds except for the third through seventh years. I am monitoring everything. Harry Potter must remain with either Thomas Marvolo Riddle II, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, or Severus Tobias Snape at all times if he is not in his playhouse. So that I have said it. So mote it be._

Silence met her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus was seething this couldn't be happening he tried to call for order but he was angry and his magic was actually slipping from his control. Finally, everyone was quiet he gave himself a mental smug smirk only to find that everyone was staring at Tom who was holding Harry. This pissed Albus off more than anything. He noted that Harry had woken and was looking around. 

"It's okay, little Imp." Tom said, softly. "We're here for you. Do you want to play with your toys now?" 

Harry looked up at him and nodded. 

"This is your playhouse you live in here. It's perfectly safe." Tom explained. "Go on in and play. We need to stay out here for the time being. If you need anything come to the window." 

Harry nodded as he was put down. He went inside as a Platinum blond boy rushed towards him he shut the door and went to look around. 

Draco was repelled by the wards which shown gold showing them all that they were there. 

Lucius sighed and pulled his son to his feet. 

"I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself." Draco defended himself dusting his robes off, and straightening them out. "I wasn't going to hurt him, father." Lucius gave him a stern look. "Why is Potter so small? I thought he was my age?" 

"He is, Dragon." Lucius replied and Draco blushed at his nickname. "But Harry's uncle abused him. He hurt him very badly and didn't feed him that often. So Harry is very small but don't worry, Dragon, Severus is giving Harry's Potions and we are taking care of him." 

Draco was frowning. He eased toward the door and knocked on it he wasn't blasted backwards this time. He waited but no one answered he knocked again. The door opened and Draco got a bear shoved in his face before the door shut again. 

Harry sat back down on the floor and hugged a stuffed plush bunny to him. He rubbed his cheek against the rabbit he was in love with it already. Someone began knocking again and a green creature in a pillow case appeared and answered it. 

"Master Draco is not bothering Master Harry." Dobby said, to Draco. "Dobby is watching over Master Harry and he is playing happily." 

Harry nodded he was very happy. 

"Why did he throw his bear?" Draco asked actually worried. "Does he not like it? It's a very nice bear." 

"Master Harry is not telling Dobby but Dobby is thinking that Master Harry is thinking that Master Draco is wanting the bear." Dobby reasoned and Harry nodded. "Master Harry is agreeing with Dobby." 

"Well, thank you, Harry, but this is your bear and I wont take it from you." Draco said, "Dobby, return this to Harry." 

Dobby took the bear and gave it to Harry who looked shocked and peaked out at the blond boy. Draco smiled at him and waved a bit. Harry fled. 

"Master Draco is scaring Master Harry." Dobby stated. "Goodbye, Master Draco." 

For the the third time Draco found the door shut in his face. He turned to look at his father with a frown. 

"I never liked that elf." He stated, almost pouting. 

Lucius had to stop himself from snorting and smiling. 

"Do not worry, Dragon." Narcissa said, rushing to her nine year old son. "I think you returning the bear earned you a lot of brownie points in Harry's books. Keep being nice and soon he will play with you." 

Draco nodded. 

"I want to show him my Hogwarts." Draco declared. "I will when he trusts me. I just need two more Professors and I have the whole set!" 

Narcissa gave him a smile.

Harry listened from his window and heard the word brownies he knew what those were and he could bake them. He looked at the elf and mimicked cooking. 

"Master Harry wants a kitchen?" Dobby asked confused. 

Harry nodded. Dobby took Harry's hand and lead him through a door into a small play kitchen. 

"Dobby is being told that this kitchen is working just like a real one and is fully stocked." Dobby told Harry. "Dobby is being Master Harry's house elf. That is meaning that Dobby is helping take care of Master Harry." 

Harry nodded though he didn't really understand. He began pulling out play cookware and real ingredients and Dobby seemed to be trying to figure out what he was going to make. 

"Master Harry is making brownies?" Dobby asked and Harry nodded. "Okay, Dobby is being watching and helping when Master Harry needs it." 

**Baking-1**

Harry was confused by the screen but didn't care about it right now he continued to make his brownies.

* * *

Dobby had been cleaning up the mess as Harry worked but Harry wouldn't let him wash the dishes. He was shocked that the little master could get his point across without so much as a word or a sound. He looked at the perfect brownies and praised his little Master as Harry and he went to one of the windows. Dobby opened it and made a tray appear on the outside of the window. He then went outside. 

"Master Draco, Master Harry is making brownies all by himself." Dobby explained pulling the blond boy away from his friends. "You is making Master Harry happy and is eating one." 

"You are a pushy elf." Draco protested. "Cool it off first." Dobby snapped and cooled off the plate. "Father, Uncle Severus, Lord Riddle, Harry made brownies." Draco gave one to each of them earning a nod from Harry. Draco took his own and bit into it. His face and eye lighting up. "Oh, wow, Potter these are perfect. You did an amazing job." Harry blushed. "May I give the rest to my friends so that they can taste how good these are?" 

Harry took one of the plate then nodded. 

Draco took the plate and headed for his friends he could tell that he was impressing Harry or at least making the boy like him a little better. He almost laughed as Harry threw the brownie he'd taken down on to the floor for a shaggy black dog that was massive and yet looked starved. It was laying in front of Harry's door. The dog barked once and began nibbling at it. The dog's tail was soon wagging. He barked twice more and really began to eat. 

Tom, Lucius and Severus took bites of their brownies and were soon in heaven they were quick to praise Harry for his good baking. When Harry had eaten up enough praise as he he wanted he vanished from the window leaving Dobby to make the tray vanish and close the window and door. Dobby patted the dog's head. 

"Good, Doggy." he said, a little scared of it.

Dobby quickly went to find Master Harry. He smiled at what he found. Master Harry was doing the dishes. 

**Dishwashing-1**

Harry washed all the dishes and let Dobby dry and put them away. He then hugged Dobby shocking the elf. He grabbed his bunny and returned to his room. He didn't care that he hadn't gotten a brownie because he hadn't wanted one he was just happy that he'd made other people happy with his baking. His Auntie and Cousin had always seemed to like his baking. There was a pounding on his door.

* * *

"Dudders, no!" Petunia cried, rushing after Dudley who was suddenly pounding on Harry's door. "Excuse me, Draco was it?" Draco nodded. "Is there a brownie left over? Dudley loves Harry's baking." 

"There is one." Draco said, handing Dudley the plate. Dudley sat down happily. 

"Thank you." He grunted and began nibbling at the brownie. 

"Yes, thank you, very much." Petunia said, earnestly. 

Draco nodded and walked back to his friends. 

Several people around the hall were whispering now. 

"Tuny." Severus drawled and Petunia straightened up tensing. "Does Harry Potter talk at all? Or make noise?" 

"No, he doesn't." Petunia replied, "and before you say anything that is not our fault. He hasn't said anything or made any noise since he came to us. I've been worried sick over it. I wanted to take him to a Doctor...." she glanced at the other two men. "Er......a Muggle Healer......" People on this side of the room nodded their understanding at those words. "But ....Vernon.....my husband.......he........he wouldn't let me....... I think Harry might be Autistic but I have no way of knowing without taking him to a......er.......Healer......" 

"I see." Severus nodded. His eyes landed on Dudley. "Your child has magic. He should see a Healer as well......." 

The dog bounded across the room and began nudging a woman towards them. The woman looked flustered but for some reason allowed the dog to guide her. 

"Andromeda." Narcissa greeted her sister. "Er......" 

"I'm a Healer ." Andromeda said, looking to the dog that was once again laying in front of Harry's door. "Though I'm not sure how Mr. Potter's dog knew this." 

"That's not our dog." Dudley told her. "Want a bite?" Dudley asked holding up his treat. "It's good." 

He got nods of agreement. 

"No thank you, dear." Andromeda chuckled noting that her daughter was by her side. Her daughter was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and in Hufflepuff. "You go ahead and eat." 

Dudley offered his treat to the girl with pink hair. 

"Just a bit." She said and took a crumb to eat. "Delicious!" 

Dudley nodded happily and went back to his treat. 

"Good boy, Dudders." Petunia praised. "Sharing is good despite what your father says." 

Said father had once again broken through the silencing charms. 

"GET ME A BROWNIE THIS INSTANT!" Vernon bellowed. 

Eight Silencing Charms hit his chest. 

"I told you, sir." The Auror in charge of Vernon told the Head of the Auror Department. "He keeps breakin' through them and we got to keep him quite or he'll scare little Potter."

It was Tom's turn to want to laugh but he swallowed it back. 

"Very well, " Scrimigore sighed, "You have my permission to cast the next level Silencing Spell on him then. We can't have the kid scared."

* * *

Harry was sitting with his bunny staring at his screen as Dobby tried to do a puppet show in the puppet stage. The screen spoke to him.

**You can improve Hogwarts with this power. Call up the Repair function.**

_"Repair."_ Harry thought and the screen appeared. He looked over it as he was taught what to do. He decided to wave Dobby away and hoped it worked. 

Dobby getting the clue vanished with a pop. 

Harry pushed the glowing area on his 3-D image of the castle the screen zoomed in. He pressed it several times because he was told too. He was suddenly looking at the plumbing in the dungeons and a single square of it was lit up. Harry pushed the pipe. 

**Making repairs to the school will improve the magic making the school become more alive like it was supposed to be in the first place. The school's magic will fix the pipe as will some money from the school budget if it can be proven to the school Governors that the budget is being used to repair the school they will allot more money to the repair budget.**

**Repairs have started,**

Harry was satisfied. He suddenly wanted something to drink and Dobby was suddenly there holding a cup of milk. Harry hugged him and took the cup. He began sipping it. It had been a very long time since he'd had this. Is auntie had used to give it to him when he was little and she had snuck it to him a few times over the years. This was milk and he loved it. He hoped he got a lot more. When he was done he handed the glass back to Dobby who wiped his mouth with a cloth. 

"Is Master Harry wanting more Milk?" Dobby inquired. 

Harry shook his head and yawned. He padded over to the bed and got in he was soon fast asleep again.

* * *

Severus sighed in relief as he got the playhouse situated into his living quarters in the dungeons. 

"Dobby," the elf appeared. "How is Harry?" 

"Master Harry is having Dobby play puppet for him while he hugged his bunny. Then Master Harry wanted milk and now Master Harry is sleeping with Master Harry's bunny." Dobby reported. He rung his hands. "Master Harry is not going to the bathroom once it is worrying Dobby." 

"He has been starved and abused by his uncle." Severus explained. "His body probably doesn't have enough in it to go to the bathroom. I must ask you to cast heating Charms on the inside of the House. We have not figured out a Charm that will suffice in regulating the temperature inside the House yet." 

"Right away, Master Sev'rus." 

Severus nodded as Dobby vanished. He sighed to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry woke up it was to Tom gently shaking him. Harry held his arms up to the man who happily picked him up and hugged him giving all the comfort he could with just one gentle hug. He had to sit on the toilet for twenty minutes before Tom finally gave him a bath and helped him brush his teeth. Then he got to pick out his clothes. He picked out black jeans, black socks, black sneakers, and a black long sleeve shirt. He was shocked that they all fit. 

Tom had chuckled and then picked him up. He summoned Harry his bunny and Harry clung to it. He then took Harry outside to find that they were once again in the Great Hall. 

"Okay, Harry, Severus needs to give you some potions that will make you get big and strong." Tom said, softly to the boy as he sat down with Harry in his lap he turned Harry to face the table. "They wont taste good though." 

Harry nodded. 

Severus had a eyedropper full of a potion. He put it in Harry's mouth and Harry drank the Potion. 

"Good job." Severus praised softly. "A few more." 

Nine more was more like it but the three men praised him after each one. Then Dobby served him a cup of milk and a plate of food. Harry ate and drank as much as he could before refusing to eat anymore. 

"Are you sure you are full, Harry?" Tom asked. 

Harry looked up at him and nodded. He was really full. But it was a good full and he was happy that his stomach was full and that he'd been allowed to eat twice. 

Harry looked around at everything as he held his bunny to him and rubbed his cheek into it. 

"Good morning." Draco said, from across the table from Harry. He'd waited until Harry was done eating. Harry blinked at him then hid his head in Tom's chest. "Father, is Potter going to have lessons with me? I'd like that and so would my friends." 

Harry noticed the dog on the floor and pointed to it, it didn't have food and looked hungry. He tugged on Tom's shirt and pointed to the dog again. 

"Ah, Dobby." Tom said and the elf appeared. "Harry would like you to feed the dog." 

Dobby vanished and reappeared with an overflowing dog bowl full of food and a dog bowl full of water. He set them in front of the dog and hesitantly patted it. 

"Good, Doggy." He said, and vanished. 

Harry clapped his hands. He was happy that the dog was getting to eat as well. He heard several people chuckle and coo about how cute and nice he was. 

"Is that your dog?" Draco asked. 

Harry shook his head he didn't have a dog but maybe this dog would want to be his dog. He'd like that. The dog could protect him. He watched the dog eat wanting to pet him but he'd watched Dudley try to pet a dog that was eating once and the dog had tried to bite Dudley's hand off. So he wasn't stupid enough to try and pet this dog while he was eating. The dog ate everything in the bowl and drank all the water without making a mess. He then sat up and nuzzled Harry who finally got to pet him. He was happy to do so. 

Lucius, Tom and Severus all noted this. Severus knew who the dog was and had informed the other two men. They were all wary about him being around Harry but so far the dog was doing good for Harry. 

Harry rubbed his cheek against the dog's fur and held out his bunny. The dog sniffed it and bumped it with his nose. Harry hugged his bunny again. 

It was clear to everyone that Harry was very distracted and entertained by the dog and not paying attention to anyone or anything around him. 

* * *

Harry blinked as he sat in a room with the Pureblood nine year olds. He blinked up at Tom who'd sat him at a desk. He'd never been to school before but he'd always wanted to go. He was handed a quill. 

"Do you know how to use this, Mr. Potter?" A woman asked kindly. Harry shook his head. "Have you ever been to school?" Harry shook his head and heard gasps. "Can you count? Do you know your numbers? Can you read?" Harry shook his head. "I'm very sorry, My Lord but Mr. Potter would just slow our lessons down." 

The dog growled at the teacher loudly. He got up and left everyone watched Harry's lip tremble. He ran to Tom who held him. 

"He'll be back, Harry." Tom said, softly. "That dog likes you very much." 

Sure enough the dog came back with a shaggy man following him. Seeing that Harry seemed upset the dog rushed over and began nuzzling him. It gently licked Harry's cheek careful not to drool on him.

* * *

Harry found himself at the table in his playhouse with the shaggy man Remus Lupin to teach him. He was currently learning to write with a quill and learn his letters in all different languages by tracing them in a very thick packet. 

**Quill Writing-1**

**Quill Inking-1**

Harry happily learned the man named Remus was very nice and patient with him. 

By lunch Harry had traced his numbers as well. He came out into the Great Hall and had to take Potions again then eat. He was thrilled to eat and even more thrilled that Dobby had put food out for the dog as well. The Dog had been with him all day in his playhouse. It had explored everything while Harry had worked this had seemed to amuse Remus to no end. After lunch Harry was learning how to do somersaults for Gymnastics class he was told that it would help him when he eventually learned how to duel. He was in the same room as the other nine year olds but they all seemed to be ahead of him and none were working with him. 

**Somersault-MAX**

Is what Harry had when class was over. Next was dance class and he was paired up with a girl named Ruby Runcorn who was actually very nice to him and helped him learn the basics of the dance. 

**Dancing-1**

On and on throughout the day Harry had all sorts of classes that his Tom called Pureblood classes. His Tom and his Lucius told him that he would really need to learn everything because it was the proper way to do things. Harry just nodded he didn't care about proper he just wanted to learn everything that he could and he was glad that most people were being very nice to him. When they weren't his dog would growl or bark at them scaring them. 

**Sirius Black** **Title: Padfoot** **Level: ???**

Harry cocked his head to the side and picked up his quill. He slowly wrote Padfoot on a piece of parchment and handed it to Tom. 

"Oh?" Tom asked, "Is this the dog's name, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Okay, the dog will be called Padfoot from here on out." 

Harry nodded and motioned Padfoot to follow him into his Playhouse. Padfoot happily did so. Harry was confused by seeing Padfoot's information above his head. He climbed into his bed and Padfoot curled up on the floor next to the bed and was soon asleep. 

**Repairs are done.**

Harry quickly started the next repair and fell asleep.

* * *

Padfoot watched as Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape entered Harry's playhouse later. He wasn't sure what was going on but Harry seemed to trust these three men and Mother Magic had said that Harry was supposed to stay with them from what he had seen they were taking very good care of Harry but he was wary. He'd always thought of these three as bad and evil men. He couldn't understand how they weren't. 

It Snape who woke Harry. Padfoot was a little put out that Harry immediately wanted Snape to hold him. 

Severus smiled at Harry as he picked Harry up. He knew Harry wouldn't like it but he spent the next twenty minutes trying to get Harry to go to the bathroom. The tiny boys body just didn't seem to have enough in it to go. They then had dinner together, after Harry took his potions, in Harry's playhouse. 

This made Harry very happy. His adults eating with him alone outside of the loud place that had all those people in it. He wanted to talk to them but couldn't. So he tried to show them how happy he was but he didn't really think that he got his point across. He was also thrilled that he and Padfoot had gotten to eat three meals that day in fact Dobby had given them snacks as well. 

Harry snuggled into Lucius' lap when he was done eating he liked that these men were willing to hug him, hold him and give him comfort when he needed it. The people he had lived with before hadn't done that ever. He really liked it. 

The three men smiled at him. 

Severus and Tom then taught him how to play Chess as they were playing it. Harry listened to the rules from Severus' lap. He stared at the board suddenly he could see the pieces moving on the board only they weren't actually moving. He grabbed Severus' white Queen, the piece protested, and moved it. Both men were shocked as Harry had just won Severus the game and neither man had seen the move. They were quick to praise Harry.

**For making the finishing move, +1 INT**

Harry watched the game reset and watched the game he jumped in to make a few moves here and there earning more INT and WIS for himself. The men praised him and Padfoot would bark softly and nuzzle him. He really liked that. When he was finally put to bed he got a story and his three adults kissed his forehead before they left taking Padfoot with them. 

Harry checked his stats. 

**Harry Potter**  
**Title: Boy-Who-Lived**  
**Level:1**  
**HP: 100/100**  
**MP: 200/200**  
**STR: 5**  
**VIT: 5**  
**DEX:5**  
**INT:10**  
**WIS:10**  
**LUK:5**

Harry blinked at all that he didn't really understand what it meant but he guessed it meant that his stats weren't that good at all. He had to get his stats better if he was to get healthy. Or at least that was his reasoning. 

He silently went back to sleep hugging his bunny.

* * *

"Shift back, Black!" Severus ordered, Padfoot. "I mean it! I know it's you!" 

They were in Severus' living quarters. 

Padfoot became a man who shook his head like he was still a dog. He was wearing Azkaban prison robes. 

"I'm not going to hurt him." Sirius said, to the men. " I'm innocent I swear. Please, tell me what happened to my godson?" Sirius' voice was hoarse he coughed roughly into his hand. "Please let me stay near him." 

"He has no idea who you are, Black." Severus drawled giving him some tea with honey in it. Sirius tried to give him a polite smile but it failed. "You keep protecting Harry and Lupin keeps teaching him and you both can stay near him and be part of his life."

"With the exception that Harry will be taught as a Pureblood." Lucius said, Remus was sitting silently on the couch. " He will one day be a Lord in our world and must learn ....." 

"We agree." Sirius rapsed out. Remus nodded. 

"James had every intention of raising Harry as a Pureblood." Remus explained. "Lily wasn't thrilled about it but agreed when James said he wouldn't teach Harry to be and I quote 'A pompous ass hole' end quote. " 

Severus snorted. 

"It sounds as if we are all in agreement then." Tom nodded, "At least when it comes to Harry. Now you will listen to our views of Dumbledore without interrupting. You may learn something."

Sirius and Remus shared a look but settled in to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke with a yawn and looked around for his men. It wasn't long before Severus came in. Harry lifted his arms up to the man and his Sev picked him up. 

"What's wrong, imp?" Severus asked softly as he smoothed Harry's hair back and kissed his head. Harry clung to him. Severus wished Harry could talk because it was three a.m. and he had no idea why the boy was awake. Then he felt it wetness in Harry's pants. He quickly rushed Harry to the bathroom and set him on the toilet. Harry peed then silently cried in pain as he pooed as well. "Good job, Harry." 

Harry sniffled and looked up at his Sev. He was good? No one had said that before. 

Severus kept praising Harry as Harry went he then bathed Harry before putting him in new pjs and tucked him back in. He sat on the floor next to Harry's bed and smoothed his hair as he talked softly to him until Harry was fast asleep again clinging to his bunny. Severus got up and left the playhouse it wasn't long before he was dragging Padfoot back into the playhouse and to Harry's bed. He ignored the Mutt glaring at him as it curled up. He kissed Harry's head and left to go back to bed himself. 

When Harry woke the next time it was Lucius waking him. He happily held his arms up and was cuddled. 

Padfoot was happy that Harry was getting the love he needed and wanted but hated that he couldn't be the one who was giving it to him. While there were people from Azkaban here no one knew that Sirius Black was here and if they did they would never let him near Harry. Even if he was innocent and he was. He just needed to find the rat to prove it. 

Harry didn't need to use the bathroom this time though he tried and was praised for his effort. He was then bathed. He brushed his teeth, with help, and then was dressed. They were soon sitting in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. Harry on Lucius' lap. 

Draco was more than a little jealous but his father had explained that Harry needed a lot of love and attention right now and that he would always love him, Draco. Draco understood but his father had never let him sit on his lap while he ate breakfast before. He tried to push the jealousy away he didn't want to be jealous of Harry he wanted to be friends with Harry. He really did. They would be good friends he was sure of it. 

Harry took his potions and ate until he was full. He was happy to see that Dobby had given Padfoot food as well. 

"Do you like that rabbit?" Draco asked, Harry when they were both done eating. 

Harry blinked his big green eyes at him and nodded happily hugging his bunny to him. 

"It's your favorite?" Draco wondered and Harry nodded again. "My favorite was a stuffed dragon." 

Harry cocked his head to the side. 

"Yeah, like a real dragon." Draco said, only guessing at what Harry was asking. "Only it was a toy. Dragons are real did you know that?" Harry shook his head and tucked his hair behind his ear. "I want to go to reserve where the dragons live and see them. Father says that we might go for my birthday. Do you want to come with us?" Harry nodded hyperly. "I'd like that too!"

Lucius caught his son's eye and gave him a small smile. He watched Draco blush and give a small smile back. He was happy with the praise he was getting. Lucius nodded to himself and reminded himself that while Harry did need him so did Draco. He would have dinner tonight with Draco and Narcissa. Maybe he should rotate every other day with Draco. Yes that would keep Draco from getting too jealous he was sure of it. It was perfect. Today all his attention would be focused on Harry during Harry's breaks and Lucius' breaks from work and tomorrow it would be all about Draco. Yes, this was perfect it would keep the boys from hating each other for taking his attention.

* * *

Harry enjoyed his classes all day. He was really liking school and his teacher was so nice to him. He was even teaching Harry something called Sign Language where Harry could talk with his hands and people could understand him. His teacher had told him that his adults were learning too so that they could understand him. That made Harry so happy that at lunch he made cookies and set them on the tray in his window. 

Dobby had made a sign that said **Cookies 1 Knut**

His teacher Remus had told him that Knuts, Sickles and Galleons were money so he understood what that meant. 

Draco was first to approach the window. 

"Where do I put the money?" he wondered. 

Harry cocked his head to the side but Dobby put a purple cup next to the plate of cookies. Draco dropped a bronze coin into the cup and took a cookie. He was quick to tell Harry how good it was and he wasn't even lying. 

Petunia was panicking. Dudley loved Harry's cookies but she didn't have any magic money. She wondered how much normal money it would take to equal a Knut but when she checked her money she was shocked to find that it was all magic money. She asked the woman next to her the Healer Andromeda about the magic money. 

"Oh, just give him a little bronze one." Andromeda said. " The Bronze ones are Knuts, the silvers ones are sickles and the gold ones Galleons." 

"Thank you." Petunia said, politely. "Here you go, Dudders." she gave him the coin. "Go put this in the cup and you can take one cookie." 

Dudley grinned and ran to the playhouse. He put his coin in the cup and got a cookie then ran back to his mummy to eat it. 

Slowly, kids came and bought cookies. He'd made twenty cookies so it was first come first serve. When he was out a red haired nine year looked furious as he'd been about to buy one. Harry took the plate and cup inside and shut the window. The red haired boy banged on the door screaming at him. 

Harry hid in the tub clinging to his bunny and crying silently. 

Ron Weasley was blasted backwards and his family rushed to him. 

"Master!" Dobby cried, appearing at Lucius' back. "Master, Master Harry is crying and scared!" 

Lucius was up with Severus and Tom and they were rushing to the bathroom. 

Padfoot was already there letting Harry cling to him but Harry was in Lucius' arms in seconds and all three men were comforting him as he was carried out of the playhouse. He was fed his potions and he ate. He finally calmed down as he his adults comforting him. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. 

"Harry, listen to me nothing that boy said is true." Lucius said, softly. "He's just mean and upset that he didn't get one of your cookies. You're a very nice and kind boy. That Weasley is the mean one. It's not your fault you ran out of cookies. He should have gotten there faster and no, Harry you shouldn't make another batch of cookies just for him." 

Harry nodded. He'd been thinking of doing just that. 

"You are not in trouble." Lucius soothed. "That Weasley should be the in trouble for scaring you like that." 

People all around the Hall were agreeing whether they be Light or Dark all were frowning at the youngest Weasley boy who was shaking in rage but now silenced by someone. He unlike Vernon apparently couldn't break through the Charm. Harry just clung to his Lucy and soaked up his warmth and comfort.

Lucius, Tom and Severus were pissed at the Weasley how dare he scare Harry like that and all over a cookie!

Lucius doubted the boy even had a Knut to buy the cookie in the first place and not because his family was poor but because he hadn't had one in his hand and had made no attempt to reach in his pocket. He'd demanded that Harry give him a cookie and never once had said that he had the money to pay for it. Lucius rubbed Harry's back and resisted the urge to glare at the Weasley family.

* * *

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Molly sobbed into a hankie. "Death Eaters are in charge of poor Harry. They will turn him into them." 

Albus had gathered a meeting of his most trusted minus Severus. One day these people would become his Order of the Phoenix or that had been his plan but now everything was off track. Everything was going wrong. 

"Severus, will do as I say." Dumbledore soothed. "The problem is Tom and Lucius." 

He steepled his fingers. 

"How did this happen?" Emmeline Vance wondered. 

"Looked into it." Moody grunted. "Malfoy made an abuse complaint. Said the Muggles were abusing Harry. Some Aurors went to check it out with the address Malfoy provided...." 

"He should not have had the address." Dumbledore frowned. "No one should have except me and the one I have watching Harry." 

"Don't know how he got it." Moody grunted. "But when they got there the boy was almost dead in a cupboard under the stairs that said 'Harry's Room' the boy clearly lived in the cupboard. The aunt admitted to trying to help the boy and that the uncle was the one hurting Harry. It was Harry or her own son and she chose Harry to get hurt. The Aurors filed the report and Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle now have custody of Harry. Magic then brought us all here. 

"Abused?" Someone asked. 

"They must be under the Imperious." Albus said, instantly, "Harry was treated like a prince by his muggle relatives. They loved him more than their own son." 

He'd been telling this lie for eight years now that he almost believed it. What he couldn't believe was that things had gotten so off track so fast. How could this have happened? and worse they were training Harry to be a Pureblood already. Worse than that though was he no longer had access to Harry's Trust Vaults or his seat on the Wizengamot. Luckily he was still holding the Black seat so they couldn't kick him off all together. He had to straighten this out and he had to get everything back under his control. Back on track. How dare anyone interfere with his plans! They would regret it! He would ruin them! All of them! He would show them who the most powerful person in the world was. The most influential! The most magical! Everything would be his as it was meant to be! He would rule over the magical world then slowly he would rule over the Muggle one as well! Yes, his plans would all come to fruition. He would make sure of it. But first he needed to get Harry Potter back in his hands.


End file.
